


L'instinct de meute

by ShaeVizla



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mpreg, No Incest, Twins, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeVizla/pseuds/ShaeVizla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Après l'évasion de 493, la vie de 494 est bouleversée. Comme si ce n'était pas assez d'avoir été sondé en Section Psy et transformé en cobaye par l'une des blouses blanches, 494 doit cacher le lien qui existe entre son jumeau et lui. Mais alors que de nouvelles difficultés apparaissent dans sa vie, il s'avère de plus en plus difficile de lutter contre l'instinct de la meute… (pas d'inceste, la relation Ben/Alec est strictement familiale)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Manticore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La genèse de Manticore et la naissance du lien entre Alec et Ben.

Au milieu des années 70, un scientifique du nom de Sandeman alla trouver des hauts responsables du gouvernement et de l'armée des Etats-Unis pour leur proposer un projet avant-gardiste et ambitieux : créer des soldats transgéniques en mélangeant l'ADN de génies et d'animaux, en particulier de prédateurs. Il avait notamment résolu les problèmes de rejet et avait eu des résultats encourageants sur des animaux. Il suscita aussitôt l'attention par la consistance de ses recherches en génétique et en proposant un projet particulièrement complet. C'était loin d'être le premier projet de super soldats proposé au gouvernement américain qui avait financé plusieurs projets du même genre dès la Seconde Guerre Mondiale pour contrer un projet similaire des Nazis, puis des Soviétiques mais c'était certainement le plus prometteur.

Une caisse noire et de riches investisseurs réunirent l'argent nécessaire à la création d'un important centre de recherche (et espérait-on d'entraînement) dans un coin perdu du Wyoming et au recrutement d'une équipe de chercheurs et de futurs sergents instructeurs. En effet, si la plupart de ces derniers étaient des militaires de carrière, le programme, qui fut baptisé Manticore, engagea également des mercenaires ainsi que des spécialistes de l'endoctrinement, de la guerre psychologique et de la résistance à la torture, entre autres. Pendant que les scientifiques s'efforçaient de créer les premiers sujets, les autres membres de Manticore élaboraient des programmes d'entraînement et d'endoctrinement. Fin 1977, Sandeman et son équipe assistèrent à la naissance du premier être transgénique qui fut baptisé Joshua par le fondateur de Manticore. L'expérience avait été un succès mais l'ADN canin de pool génétique de Joshua se révéla dominant et bien qu'il ait l'air essentiellement humain, il possédait un visage partiellement canin et des griffes. Joshua démontra rapidement qu'il possédait une force exceptionnellement et une intelligence remarquable, même s'il avait des difficultés à s'exprimer correctement car ses instincts animales étaient fortement ancrés en lui. Il démontra également une forte sensibilité, un système immunitaire exceptionnel et une certaine empathie.

Les scientifiques continuèrent leurs expérimentations, mélangeant des ADN d'origines différentes pour créer des soldats spécialisés et introduisirent dans chaque échantillon une séquence d'ADN spéciale permettant l'apparition d'un code barre au chiffre spécifique pré déterminé qui se trouverait à la base du cou de chaque sujet. Il fallut attendre trois ans avant que les scientifiques parviennent à créer le premier lot de transgéniques à apparence totalement humaine, qui furent appelés les Séries X. Bien que prometteurs, les X1 et les X2 se montrèrent mentalement instables tandis que les X3 avaient tendances à développer des cancers. Les scientifiques parvinrent à éradiquer ces défauts chez les X4 mais ces derniers n'étaient pas assez intelligents pour opérer sans être étroitement supervisés et ils ne possédaient pas de capacités exceptionnelles par rapport à des humains normaux, mis à part un puissant système immunitaire. Ils possédaient par contre une beauté exceptionnelle et plusieurs d'entre eux finirent dans le marché du sexe ou furent offerts à des investisseurs, ce qui permit de rentabiliser Manticore. Mais des découvertes faites en créant des « anomalies » permirent de stabiliser les pools d'ADN et de commencer la production des X5.

Confiant, Sandeman recruta des jeunes femmes dans tous le pays en échange d'une compensation financière ainsi que des pensionnaires de prison, d'asiles mentaux ou de foyers pour délinquantes tant qu'elles étaient jeunes et en bonne santé. Plusieurs membres du personnel féminin de Manticore se proposèrent même de porter l'un des futurs X5. De plus, pour rentabiliser la production et compenser les possibles fausses couches, un tiers des échantillons furent clonés. Ainsi, l'une des plus brillantes généticiennes de Manticore et chef du Projet X5, le Docteur Amber Matthews se fit implanter l'un des futurs embryons qui possédait par ailleurs une partie de son ADN. A sa grande surprise et à celle de son équipe, elle découvrit lors de sa première échographie qu'elle ne portait pas un bébé mais deux. Ce fut la seule grossesse gémellaire spontanée de la Série X5 et le Docteur Matthews se demanda à quel point son propre ADN avait été déterminant dans ce développement. En effet, elle était elle-même issue d'une paire de jumelles hétérozygotes et sa sœur Jade et elle appartenaient même à une très rare catégorie de véritables jumeaux, les jumeaux miroirs. Matthews se demanda brièvement si les enfants qu'elle portait pouvaient être également des jumeaux miroirs mais rejeta cette possibilité. C'était statistiquement peu probable et peu pertinent : quel intérêt puisque ces deux spécimens, qui personnifieraient la réussite de son travail sur les X5, seraient des soldats ?

Le 25 avril 2000, Amber Matthews mit au monde deux garçons, X5-493 et X5-494. Les deux nourrissons furent lavés et soumis à des premiers tests qui furent très prometteurs, comme chez la plupart des autres X5. Comme il y avait eu plus de naissances que prévu cette nuit-là et que l'équipe d'obstétrique était surchargée, les jumeaux furent placés dans le même berceau réglementaire de la nurserie. Lorsque l'infirmière de garde tenta de les séparer le lendemain pour qu'ils aient chacun leur propre berceau, les deux nourrissons se mirent à hurler pour la première fois depuis leur naissance et déclenchèrent les hurlements des bébés à proximité. Exténuée par un double service durant lequel trente-trois X5 étaient venus au monde et ne souhaitant pas que toute l'aile de nouveau-nés ne se mette à les imiter, Maud Sheppard céda et replaça 493 près de son frère. Les deux bébés cessèrent immédiatement de pleurer et se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre, recréant sans doute la manière dont ils étaient positionnés dans le ventre de leur mère tandis que les autres X5 se calmaient. C'était sans doute son imagination et la fatigue, mais elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle entendit les jumeaux ronronner dans leur sommeil. D'ailleurs en y repensant, leurs hurlements avaient plus ressemblé avaient à ceux d'un chien ou d'un loup. Elle songea que c'était ce qui devait arriver lorsqu'on fabriquait des bébés avec de l'ADN de différents animaux.

A la fin de son service, elle fit le point avec l'infirmière de nuit et lui conseilla de laisser 493 et 494 dans le même berceau pour le moment afin de s'éviter des désagréments inutiles. Lors de la première tétée de son service suivant, l'infirmière Sheppard testa sa théorie de la veille sur plusieurs X5 et constata que la plupart d'entre eux (sans doute ceux possédant un ADN félin et ils étaient majoritaires) ronronnaient effectivement quand elle leur caressait le ventre alors qu'ils étaient allongés dans leurs berceaux ou le dos après le rot. Elle partagea sa découverte avec plusieurs de ses collègues et faire ronronner leurs petits patients, tout en le cachant aux médecins, devint un jeu très populaire au sein du service de pédiatrie. Cela permit d'égayer les lieux, Manticore étant un endroit assez sinistre et les naissances se succédant à un rythme exténuant, étant donné que la plupart des mères porteuses avaient été inséminées à la même date

Début juin, le service de pédiatrie reçut les assignations des X5 dans leurs futurs bataillons. Puis, à deux ans, ils seraient repartis dans les différentes unités de leur bataillon. Pour des raisons à la fois pratiques visant à éviter de confondre deux recrues et stratégiques, Manticore décida de séparer les couples de clones ou dans le cas de X5-493 et X5-494, de jumeaux. Un des arguments qui fit le plus mouche fut la possibilité qu'un soldat se montre plus loyal à l'égard de son frère ou sa sœur de sang qu'à ses autres équipiers ou même à sa hiérarchie. Il fut également décidé que les unités auraient le moins de contact possible entre elles, en particulier celles possédant des paires dans leurs rangs. Ainsi X5-493 et X5-494 furent séparés un mois après leur naissance, malgré leurs protestations et ne se croisèrent que trois fois au cours des neuf ans qu'ils passèrent tous deux dans le Wyoming.

La première fois eut lieu le 5 juin 2006. L'unité de 494 se rendait à l'infirmerie du bloc 1 pour un examen de routine tandis que celle de 493 venait de finir le sien dans le bloc 2. Alors qu'il attendait son tour, X5-494 regarda par la fenêtre et vit une autre unité s'éloigner et entraperçu brièvement le dos de son frère sans le savoir. Le 13 mai 2007, X5-493 participait à un exercice de surveillance depuis quinze heures sans dormir et luttait contre le sommeil quand son attention fut attirée par un groupe de X5 pratiquant des exercices de lancer de couteau. Il les observa grâce à sa vue amplifiée et fut surpris en constatant que l'un des X5 était son sosie. Il fut peu après rattrapé par le sommeil et s'endormit durant quelques minutes. Quand il se réveilla, il n'y avait plus personne dans la cour et il cru avoir rêvé. Le 4 décembre 2008, 494 s'évanouit et fut admis d'urgence à l'infirmerie avec une péritonite. Alors que les médecins l'opéraient, 493 fut à son tour amené dans la même infirmerie après d'importants vomissements et on lui diagnostiqua une rupture de l'appendicite. Les deux X5 furent opérés dans deux blocs communiquant et leurs yeux se croisèrent à travers la fièvre et les calmants quand le personnel allait d'un bloc à l'autre, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en souvint le lendemain.

L'infirmière de nuit fut surprise quand elle remarqua que les codes barre de ses deux patients se suivaient et qu'ils avaient été admis pour la même chose à trente minutes d'intervalles. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules car ses années à Manticore lui avait appris deux choses : ne pas poser de questions et ne s'étonner de rien. Les deux jeunes X5 passèrent deux jours à l'infirmerie, drogués et furent ensuite transférés dans leurs baraquements respectifs, encore endormis. La seule conséquence de cet événement fut que les médecins de Manticore planifièrent des appendicectomies globales par unités pour éviter que cela pose problème à l'avenir.


	2. La Section Psy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'évasion de Ben n'est pas sans conséquence pour 494.

_11 décembre 2009_

La vie à Manticore avait toujours été difficile, mais c’était la seule vie que connaissait 494 et il n’avait aucune raison de penser que cela puisse être mieux ailleurs. Depuis plusieurs mois, c’était même pire. En effet, une nuit ils avaient été réveillés par des sirènes et avaient tous cru à un exercice avant de découvrir plus tard qu’une unité s’était échappée. 494 avait trouvé cette idée absurde : ils ne savaient rien de ce qui se trouvait au-delà des barrières de Manticore et ici, ils étaient au moins nourris et ils avaient un toit au-dessus de leur tête. Même si l’entraînement était dur et que le Lieutenant Brower pouvait se montrer trop exigeant, les murs de Manticore avait quelque chose de réconfortant aux yeux du jeune transgénique. 

C’était d’ailleurs après cette nuit-là que _les rêves_ avaient commencé et il soupçonnait qu’ils étaient dus à une peur muette de ce qui se trouvait au-delà des murs d’enceinte de Manticore. Dans ses rêves, 494 était seul dans un monde étrange et inquiétant dont il ignorait les codes et qui était rempli de prédateurs. Son seul réconfort était la Dame Bleue, une femme d’une grande bonté qui était à la fois un guide et un exemple. Dans ses rêves, 494 parlait à une image de la Dame Bleue et le rêve le plus agréable qu’il avait eu était celui où il avait découvert qu’elle était vénérée dans une grande bâtisse blanche avec une croix au sommet. Il avait ensuite fait plusieurs rêves dans lesquels il lui faisait don de dents prélevées sur ses ennemis, des hommes ou des jeunes gens qui tentaient de lui faire du mal pour le voler ou qui lui promettaient de l’argent ou de la nourriture s’il était gentil avec eux. 494 ne savait pas ce qu’ils entendaient pas là, mais cela ne lui disait rien de bon et il préférait frapper ces hommes et les voler avant de s’enfuir.

Après l’évasion, les militaires entamèrent une enquête pour découvrir ce qui c’était passé exactement, puis un mois après cette nuit-là, il entendit des gardes murmurer frénétiquement au sujet d’une impulsion qui semblait les terrifier. Tout cela ne touchait guère 494 qui ne se sentait pas concerné par ces événements et il continua à mener sa vie comme à l’ordinaire : s’entraîner, manger, dormir. Mais un matin, après avoir passé son unité en revue, Brower lui annonça qu’il avait une nouvelle assignation et deux gardes l’escortèrent en dehors de son dortoir. Alors qu’il avançait dans les couloirs, il remarqua que d’autres recrues étaient escortées hors de leurs dortoirs par d’autres gardes et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Qu’est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Son escorte le conduisit en Section Psy et 494 ne pu empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir l’échine. _Ça n’augurait rien de bon, oh non, rien de bon._ On le fit entrer dans une pièce et on lui ordonna de rejoindre les autres recrues présentes. L’une des filles avait du mal à cacher sa confusion mais il lui sembla que 494 et les autres recrues étaient plus la source de son désarroi que la situation. Etrange, songea 494. Quand ils furent quatorze, une petite femme blonde avec des lunettes et une blouse blanche prit la parole :

\- Je suis le Docteur Annika Jensen. Comme vous le savez, une unité s’est échappée en février et les conclusions de notre enquête ont montrés que nous devions rééduquer certains X5 et il nous ait apparu que votre loyauté était discutable.

494 éprouva le désir de protester mais si sa formation lui avait appris une seule chose, c’était qu’il était préférable de se taire. Néanmoins, un garçon blond plus grand et plus charpenté que lui, _un chef d’unité_ lui souffla son instinct, s’avança et demanda :

\- Permission de prendre la parole, Madame ?

-Accordée.

\- Qu’avons-nous fait pour que Manticore nous estime déloyaux ? Nous pouvons y remédier si nous le savons.

\- En vous-même vous n’avez rien fait. Vous êtes ici parce que vous tous ici, à l’exception de X5 798, êtes des clones de membres de l’unité qui s’est échappée il y a dix mois. X5 798, elle, faisait partie de cette unité mais a choisi de rester.

 _Voilà qui explique le comportement de cette X5_ , songea 494. _Cela devait être étrange de se retrouver en face des clones de l’unité avec laquelle elle avait grandie et qui l’avait abandonnée._ Lui-même ne savait pas trop penser de cette histoire de clone. Penser qu’il existait un autre 494 (ou plutôt un autre lui qui n’était pas 494 car ils ne pouvaient pas avoir le même code barre) était déconcertant.

\- A l’appel de votre matricule, vous vous présenterez devant l’infirmière Jones qui se trouve à ma droite qui passera vos dossiers en revue pendant que je vous examinerai.

Elle fit un signe de la main et l’infirmière commença :

\- X5-001.

Un garçon à la peau foncé et aux yeux bleus très clairs s’avança.

\- Original de X5-002 qui a été abattu durant l’évasion.

X5-798 émit alors un petit cri étranglé. Visiblement, elle ignorait que son camarade était mort. _Pas la meilleure manière de l’apprendre, songea 494._

\- Unité 12, continua de lire l’infirmière. ADN de félin, de requin et de chauve-souris. 

Le médecin fit un examen sommaire du X5 et lui posa quelques questions, en particulier sur ses rêves. 494 savait que les X5 n’étaient pas sensés pouvoir rêver et il décida de passer sous silence les rêves qui le hantaient depuis l’évasion. Tant qu’il serait en Section Psy, il devrait s’efforcer de garder un profil bas et espérer que ça dure le moins longtemps possible. Jensen continua d’examiner les patients et à donner quelques instructions pendant que l’infirmière lisait leurs dossiers et prenait des notes. 494 n’écoutait que d’une oreille, attendant qu’on appelle son numéro.

\- X5-102… X5-206… X5-211… X5-418, clone de 417, mort un an avant l’évasion d’une hémorragie cérébrale due aux attaques de type XT.

\- Mmm. Prescrire un scan détaillé pour celui-là. 

L’infirmière nota les recommandations du médecin, puis continua à lire leurs dossiers : 

\- X5-453… X5-472... X5-494…

 _Enfin_ , songea 494 en venant se placer devant le médecin. _Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite ils me relâcheront._

\- Double… non, frère jumeau de X5-493, évadé. 

Apparemment intriguée, Jensen s’empara de son dossier et le feuilleta.

\- Intéressant, 493 et 494 sont les seuls X5 à être issus d’une grossesse gémellaire spontanée, alors que les autres paires sont issues d’un clonage artificiel.

\- Jumeau ? laissa échapper 494 qui ne comprenait pas ce terme.

-Cela signifie que 493 et toi êtes issus du même œuf fertilisé mais que ce dernier s’est naturellement divisé par la suite. Vous vous êtes donc développés dans le même utérus et vous êtes venus au monde le même jour. Les clones ont le même ADN et les mêmes empreintes, mais toi et 493 avez le même ADN et des empreintes différentes. On a parfois utilisé l’ADN du même donneur pour plusieurs X5 comme pour X5-472 et X5-453 par exemple mais 493 et toi êtes les seuls que l’on puisse vraiment considérer comme frères de sang.

 _Merveilleux_ , songea 494. _Nous sommes déjà ostracisés parce que nous sommes des doubles des évadés et j’ai passé neuf mois dans le même utérus qu’un traître. Je sens déjà les autres doubles placer mentalement une cible sur mon dos._

\- Unité 4. ADN de loup et de félin principalement.

Le médecin commença son examen et lui posa quelques questions. 494 répondit calmement et fut secrètement satisfait quand sa voix ne laissa rien transparaître lorsqu’il prétendit ne jamais rêver. Au bout d’un moment, la blouse blanche lui ordonna de rejoindre ceux qui avaient passé l’examen et l’infirmière reprit sa litanie.

\- X5 600, clone de X5 599, commandant de l’unité renégate. Chef d’unité de l’unité 8.

494 dressa l’oreille et fit glisser rapidement son regard vers 600 qui était le garçon blond robuste qui avait pris la parole avant l’examen. Comme il s’en était douté, celui-ci était bien un chef d’unité et le clone du chef d’unité des renégats, ce qui n’était guère étonnant. Brower leur avait expliqué que pour empêcher que leur ADN félin ne pousse les soldats à la confrontation et clarifier la chaîne de commandement pour éviter de futures luttes de pouvoirs, les blouses blanches n’avaient créé qu’un petit pourcentage de mâles alphas, un par unité. La plupart des autres soldats, comme 494, avait l’ADN de félins femelles.

Etant le double du chef de l’unité renégate, 600 avait de grandes chances d’être autant sur la sellette que 494 parce qu’il avait le malheur d’être le jumeau d’un des évadés et sa capacité à commander serait sans doute remise en question. 494 décida de garder à l’esprit qu’il pourrait se révéler un allié si les autres doubles décidaient de s’en prendre à lui à cause de son « frère ».

Quand Jensen en eu terminé avec 600, 494 remit les blouses blanches en sourdine et attendit que ça se termine.

\- X5 657… X5 735… X5 798…

Vivre à Manticore n’avait jamais été une partie de plaisir, mais 494 n’aurait jamais pu imaginer à quel point Bowers et son unité, avec lequel il n’avait pourtant jamais formé de liens très forts, lui manqueraient. Même l’entraînement en milieu aquatique lui manquait et pourtant, c’était loin d’être ce qu’il préférait ! Au cours des années, il avait déjà été entre les mains des blouses blanches de la Section Psy qui s’occupaient de leur conditionnement et les entraînaient à résister à la torture, mais rien ne l’avait préparé à ça. 494 eut parfois l’impression qu’on fragmentait son esprit et le laissait rassembler les pièces pour mieux le refragmenter plus tard.

Etrangement, les rêves du dehors qu’il avait toujours perçu avec inquiétude car ils représentaient un risque d’être reprogrammé, voire totalement effacé depuis qu’il était en Section Psy, devinrent un réconfort. Dans ses rêves, il était libre et voyait le ciel, il n’était plus enfermé entre quatre murs avec peu d’espoir de sortir un jour. Bien sûr, il y avait la peur qui le prenait à la gorge et au ventre, l’impossibilité de rester quelque part très longtemps ou de se permettre d’être proche de quelqu’un mais 494 n’était pas optimiste de nature et la vie qu’il vivait dans ses rêves était préférable à sa véritable vie. Et puis, il y avait toujours la Dame Bleue dont la présence lui réchauffait le cœur et l’esprit. Etrangement, dans ses rêves, il avait quitté Manticore _cette nuit-là_ et sa vraie vie n’était qu’un rêve…

Les rêves permirent à 494 d’avoir un refuge, un coin de son esprit que les blouses blanches ne pouvaient pas atteindre. Quand il était plongé suffisamment profondément en lui-même, il lui arrivait de sentir une autre présence, un autre corps chaud serré contre lui, à la fois familier et étranger, un cœur qui battait au même rythme que le sien et un esprit qui complétait parfaitement le sien. Dans ces moments-là, il se sentait entier et en paix. 494 avait toujours été seul, même au sein de son unité, il s’était toujours senti étranger et n’avait jamais eu de réel désir de nouer des liens avec autrui mais lorsqu’il sentait cette présence, il savait qu’il n’était pas seul. Il n’arrivait pas à mettre un nom ou un visage sur cette sensation, cette présence mais il savait qu’elle lui était naturelle, nécessaire…

Un matin, 494 se réveilla avec un mot sur les lèvres et réalisa que c’était le terme qu’il cherchait, la chose qui lui manquait.

_Meute._


	3. Interlude 01 - Ben I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vie hors de Manticore n'est pas de tout repos pour Ben...

Lorsque Max avait fait une crise et qu’Eva avait été tuée, Ben n’avait pas réfléchi deux fois et avait suivi ses frères et ses sœurs lorsqu’ils avaient implicitement décidés de s’enfuir. Mais à présent, Ben se demandait si ce n’était pas une erreur, une décision stupide prise dans le feu du moment. Si au moins, l’un d’entre eux était avec lui, mais non il était seul…

Ben n’avait jamais su ce que c’était d’être seul et il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à le découvrir. Manticore était horrible mais on moins là bas, il avait une famille, il avait un but et il connaissait les règles. Il était même celui qui inventait certaines d’entre elles. Au sein de son unité, Ben était le conteur, celui qui savait, celui qui avait découvert l’existence des Ames Vides mais dehors il n’était personne et il n’avait personne. Peu après leur évasion, il y avait eu une attaque terroriste, que les Ordinaires appelaient l’Impulsion et le monde avait rapidement sombré dans le chaos et il n’existait plus aucune règle.

Son seul réconfort était la Dame Bleue qui, il l’avait découvert dans la seconde ville où il s’était installé, habitait dans une grande bâtisse blanche avec une croix au sommet. Un homme en noir était venu le voir et lui avait expliqué qu’il se trouvait dans une église catholique, qu’il y en avait dans pratiquement toutes les villes d’une certaine taille et qu’il pouvait se rendre dans n’importe laquelle d’entre elles pour lui parler. Il lui avait parlé d’autres choses mais Ben n’avait pas vraiment écouté et il était parti après que le prêtre lui ait offert un repas et un abri pour la nuit. Son entraînement lui soufflait de mettre d’abord le maximum de distance entre Manticore et lui avant de rester plus que quelques jours au même endroit.

La vie dehors était vraiment difficile et beaucoup voyaient en lui une proie facile à cause de son âge. Mais Ben était un soldat et il n’avait aucun mal à battre des hommes deux fois plus grands que lui. Certains lui avaient proposé de la nourriture ou un endroit en dormir en échange de choses que Ben n’avait pas comprises et il s’était contenté de les battre et de leur voler leur argent et les armes qu’ils pouvaient avoir. Il lui arrivait également de dormir chez eux pendant qu’ils se remettaient de leurs blessures à l’hôpital. Il évitait de tuer ses adversaires, car cela risquait d’attirer l’attention, mais prenait soin de collecter une dent sur chacun d’entre eux pour les offrir à la Dame Bleue pour lui prouver sa valeur et son dévouement envers elle.

Parfois, Ben pensait qu’il ferait mieux de cesser de fuir et de laisser Manticore le recapturer tellement la vie au dehors était absurde et terrifiante. Au moins, à Manticore, il y avait des règles, de la nourriture et un but à atteindre. Dehors, Ben n’avait rien, il n’était rien. Mais là-bas, il n’y avait plus personne car ses frères et sœurs étaient dehors. Du moins, il l’espérait. C’était sans doute le pire : ne pas savoir où ils étaient, s’ils étaient toujours en fuite comme lui ou s’ils avaient été capturés ou pire tués. Mais tant qu’il gardait l’espoir de croiser un jour Max ou Zack ou Tinga ou n’importe lequel de ses frères et sœurs au coin d’une rue, Ben continuait à avancer, à aller de ville en ville, à survivre dans le monde du dehors.

Ses nuits étaient souvent agitées à cause des rêves. Il pouvait rester éveillé durant de plus grandes périodes que les Ordinaires, mais contrairement à Max qui avait de l’ADN de requin, Ben avait besoin de dormir durant plusieurs heures consécutives. Son ADN de loup lui permettait néanmoins de pouvoir se reposer tout en restant conscient de son environnement et prêt à se réveiller à la moindre alerte. Avant même de quitter Manticore, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sursaut à cause de cauchemars où un ou plusieurs de ses frères et sœurs étaient grièvement blessés ou tués ou dans lesquels il était attaqué par les Ames Vides. Il avait toujours ses rêves, même si le cadre était parfois différent et il lui arrivait parfois de rêver de l’époque où il était encore à Manticore ou du jour de leur fuite. Ses rêves étaient parfois réconfortants, mais ils pouvaient également se révéler éprouvants. Il lui arrivait de rêver qu’ils ne parvenaient pas à s’échapper et que Lydecker tuait les autres un à un devant ses yeux sans qu’il puisse rien faire.

Mais les rêves les plus vivaces et terrifiants étaient ceux où Ben ne s’était jamais enfui de Manticore et où il était examiné, torturé, réindoctriné en Section Psy. Jace, Max, Zach et presque tous les autres étaient là, y compris Jack qui était mort des semaines avant leur évasion. Ces rêves là étaient si réalistes qu’ils le terrifiaient littéralement et quand il se réveillait, il se jurait qu’il préférerait mourir que d’être repris car il sentait que ce serait exactement ce qu’ils lui feraient subir et plus encore. Mais d’autres fois, quand la douleur mentale était trop forte, Ben se réfugiait au plus profond de son esprit et dans ces moments-là, il lui arrivait de sentir une présence et loin de l’effrayer, celle-ci le rassurait. Il n’aurait pu mettre un nom ou un visage sur cette présence et il sentait confusément que ce n’était pas un membre de son unité même si elle était quelque part familière. Il ignorait pourquoi mais quand il sentait ce corps contre le sien et leurs cœurs battre à l’unisson, il se sentait complet. 

Malgré l’entraînement cruel et les tortures, Ben avait été heureux à Manticore car il y avait son unité, sa famille, un but. A présent qu’il était dehors, il avait l’impression de n’être plus que l’ombre de celui qu’il avait été. Ses seuls réconforts étaient la Dame Bleue et cette présence au plus profond de lui. Il s’était plusieurs fois demandé si ce n’était pas la Dame Bleue mais il sentait confusément que c’était autre chose, quelque chose qu’il avait connu et oublié. Une part de lui qui lui manquait pour être complet, qui lui était essentielle et que Manticore lui avait volé. Un trou béant dans son cœur qui avait toujours été là et que les membres de son unité avaient réussi à combler avant l’évasion.

Un matin, X5-493, Ben, se réveilla avec un mot sur les lèvres et réalisa que c’était le terme qu’il cherchait, la chose qui lui manquait.

_Meute._

Il l’ignorait, mais au même instant, à des milliers de kilomètres de sa position, X5-494, son frère jumeau dont il ignorait l’existence, prononçait exactement le même mot…


	4. Interlude 02 - Logan 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La génèse du Veilleur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, la première partie de cette fic sera centrée sur Alec, sa relation avec Ben et Manticore, mais j'ai jugé utile d'introduire le personnage de Logan dans ce second interlude.
> 
> Le début de cet interlude se focalise sur les origines de Logan et sur ce qui a fait de lui l'homme qu'il est dans la série et l'a conduit à devenir le Veilleur : sa famille, ses parents, son éducation, ses valeurs ainsi que l'impact qu'a eu sur sa vie le fait d'être témoin du désagrégement de la société après l'Impulsion.

Les Cale étaient l'une des familles les plus respectées et fortunées de Seattle, dont les origines remontaient à la période où la ville s'était agrandie de manière remarquable au début du XXème siècle. Jacob Cale avait été le fils cadet d'un riche magnat de l'acier de Boston qui s'installa à Seattle où il prospéra. Il perdit une partie de sa fortune durant le Jeudi Noir, mais il avait heureusement investi une grande partie de son argent dans l'immobilier et pu rebâtir partiellement sa fortune. Son fils aîné, Robert, s'avéra avoir un sens aiguisé des affaires et noua au cours de sa longue vie un impressionnant réseau de relations dans des domaines aussi variés que la politique ou l'art. Il était connu pour investir dans de nombreux domaines de pointes et autres start-up, allant de l'informatique à un centre de recherche secret de l'armée situé dans le Wyoming.

Robert eut trois enfants : Logan, Jonas et Eleonore. Logan Matthew Cale, que tout le monde appelait Matt, avait été un homme doux et conciliant, possédant la patience d'un saint et une grande générosité, des traits qui avaient souvent conduits Robert à se demander de son vivant si sa place était parmi les simples mortels et s'il serait devenu un saint s'il était né à une autre époque. La seule fois où Matt Cale avait fait quelque chose d'inattendu avait été quand il était revenu d'Harvard à la fin de ses études et annoncé ses fiançailles avec Cécile Montgomery dont sa famille n'avait jamais entendu parler jusque là.

Cécile appartenait à une vieille et riche famille de la Nouvelle-Angleterre du côté paternel et à une riche famille de capitaines d'industrie français du côté maternel, mais rien en elle n'était ordinaire. Grande et voluptueuse, elle avait de longs cheveux roux bouclés et des yeux d'un bleu saisissant. Elle vibrait littéralement d'énergie et changeait l'atmosphère d'une pièce dès qu'elle y entrait. Elle possédait également une extraordinaire intensité et ne cherchait pas à dissimuler ses émotions, elle avait des idées très arrêtées, une capacité à s'indigner de toutes les injustices de ce monde et un grand cœur qui s'efforçait de rendre le monde meilleur. Cécile était sortir Major de sa promotion à Yale en littérature et en journalisme et était déjà alors un auteur publié avant de finir ses études.

Matt et Cécile étaient très différents au premier abord, lui si effacé et elle si ardente, et pourtant ils se complétaient à merveille, donnant raison à l'adage « les contraires s'attirent ». Contrairement à la plupart des couples de leur milieu, ils étaient unis par un amour profond que nul ne pouvait nier. La personnalité de Matt et son sens de la justice le conduisit à laisser les affaires familiales entres les mains expertes de son frère et à devenir procureur. Robert approuva sa décision, ayant compris depuis longtemps que son fils était trop doux pour l'impitoyable monde des affaires tout en voyant le prestige que représentait un fils au Ministère de la Justice, même si son fils s'avérait ne pas être un foudre de guerre. A la surprise générale, ce métier alla comme un gant à Matt qui fut vite connu pour son intégrité et son ardeur à défendre les victimes et à obtenir justice pour eux. Devant la popularité de son fils auprès de la police et de la population, Robert se mit secrètement à rêver qu'il y ait un jour un procureur général Cale, puis peut-être même un gouverneur ou d'un sénateur Cale.

Malgré le fait qu'ils auraient voulu avoir une grande famille, Cécile et Matt n'eurent qu'un fils, Logan Montgomery Cale, à qui ils s'efforcèrent de transmettre leurs valeurs : intégrité, générosité, ouverture d'esprit, sincérité et recherche de la vérité. Logan était un savant mélange de ses parents : il avait le caractère ardent et généreux de sa mère, ainsi que la pondération et les talents de négociateur et d'organisation de son père. Comme ses deux parents, il était épris de justice et ne pensait pas que sa fortune et son nom le plaçait au-dessus des autres. Ses parents lui enseignèrent également qu'il devait utiliser ses dons et en particulier son intelligence pour le plus grand bien de la société.

Cécile écrivait des articles et des biographies sous le nom de plume qu'elle utilisait depuis l'université et occupait également la partie de son temps qu'elle ne dévouait pas à sa famille aux bonnes œuvres. Mais contrairement à la femme de Jonas, Margo, pour qui cela consistait à organiser des dîners de 2.000 personnes à 500 dollars l'assiette, Cécile préférait retrousser ses manches et aller au contact des plus nécessiteux. Logan l'accompagna plusieurs fois durant ses visites aux enfants malades ou aux sans-abris et ces sorties lui permirent de mieux comprendre ce que voulaient dire ses parents quand ils disaient qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chance et qu'il était de leur devoir d'aider les autres, même s'il s'agissait seulement de faire la lecture à une petite fille en phase terminale.

Le monde de Logan s'effondra à treize ans lorsque ses parents furent tués en revenant de l'Opéra par un chauffard ivre qui tua cinq personnes, dont lui-même. Les funérailles de Cécile et Matt Cale furent grandioses et la moitié de la ville (dont une grande partie des forces de police et des hommes de loi de la ville) se déplaça pour rendre un dernier hommage à deux êtres d'une grande bonté que ceux qu'ils connaissaient ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'aimer. Certaines personnes allèrent jusqu'à dire en sa présence que c'était une bonne chose que ses parents soient morts ensemble car ils n'auraient probablement pas supporté d'être séparés, comme si Logan n'aurait pas tout donné pour qu'un seul d'entre eux soit avec lui ce jour-là.

Après l'enterrement, la maison où Logan avait grandie fut fermée et il alla s'installer chez son grand-père. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes mais ils s'appréciaient et se respecteraient suffisamment pour éviter certains sujets. A choisir, Logan aurait préféré qu'on l'envoie chez son parrain Bobby et sa femme Alice, mais il savait que cela aurait pu être pire : il aurait pu aller vivre chez son oncle Jonas et sa tante Margo ! Logan ne les avaient jamais beaucoup appréciés : Jonas s'intéressait avant tout à l'argent et s'obstinait à l'appeler Junior, comme il s'était obstiné à appeler Matt par son nom complet, Logan Matthew, ce que l'adolescent détestait tandis que sa femme était obsédée par les apparences. Il la soupçonnait même d'avoir volé durant la veillée funèbre un médaillon que son père avait offert à sa mère le jour de sa naissance et que Cécile Cale destinait à sa future femme. Il tenta d'en parler avec son grand-père après l'avoir vu le porter lors d'un repas de famille, mais celui-ci balaya ses objections en arguant que Margo soutiendrait qu'il se trompait ou que Cécile lui avait offert et que cela ne servirait qu'à créer des tensions dans la famille. Logan s'était tu, comprenant la validité des paroles de son grand-père, mais n'oublia pas.

Après la mort de ses parents, Logan se consacra à ses études et parvint à intégrer l'école privée la plus cotée de Seattle, Westminster, qui n'acceptait chaque année qu'une poignée d'élèves, sur dossier. Il intégra le journal du lycée, qui avait une grande réputation et l'équipe de débat. Ce fut également à cette époque qu'il commença à s'intéresser à l'informatique et à Internet et bientôt, il fut aussi bien journaliste que responsable de la maintenance des ordinateurs du journal. Durant sa seconde année, il devint le plus jeune rédacteur en chef qu'ait jamais eu le lycée, puis sortit premier de sa promotion et fut choisi pour faire le discours de fin d'études par ses camarades, en raison de sa popularité.

 

Logan Cale adorait la vie universitaire, mais contrairement à la plupart des jeunes gens de son âge et plus encore de son milieu social, il ne considérait pas celle-ci comme une période bénie de fêtes incessantes et démesurées. Il était à Yale avant tout pour apprendre et partageait l'essentiel de son temps entre ses majors en journalisme et en informatique et son travail au sein du journal de la fac. La plupart de ses camarades le voyait comme un bourreau de travail et se demandait comment il parvenait à jongler entre ses études et ses articles tout en parvenant à trouver du temps pour d'avoir une vie sentimentale bien remplie. Logan répondait seulement : de l'organisation, des tonnes de café et une volonté de fer.

C'était cette volonté qui lui avait permis d'intégrer Yale et de choisir les majors qu'il désirait et non d'aller en fac de droit à Columbia, puis à Harvard comme les autres membres de sa famille. Il était resté campé sur ses positions face à son grand-père et son oncle Jonas et avait argué qu'il désirait aller dans la même fac que sa mère et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à piocher dans son héritage pour poursuivre ses rêves. L'oncle Jonas avait été furieux mais Robert Cale avait ri et s'était déclaré vaincu. Il avait bâti sa fortune à la force du poignet, quadruplant ce que son père lui avait laissé et alors qu'il adorait contrôler ses proches, il appréciait plus encore ceux qui osaient se dresser contre lui.

Au cours de sa dernière année de lycée, Logan commença à fréquenter Daphné qui allait dans la même école que lui, mais une classe en dessous et ils continuèrent à se fréquenter bien qu'il soit parti étudié sur la Côte Est. Il la demanda en mariage à la fin de sa première année et elle accepta, mais lui renvoya sa bague deux mois après qu'elle soit rentrée en première année à Brown avec un simple mot indiquant qu'elle était désolée mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser. Il essaya de la contacter mais elle refusa de prendre ses appels et quand il se rendit sur place, il l'entendit demander à sa camarade de chambre de l'envoyer paître.

Après la fin de ce qui avait été sa première vraie relation, Logan se lâcha la bride et se mit à faire la fête. Il découvrit durant cette période agitée qu'il aimait autant les garçons que les filles et multiplia les aventures d'un soir. Il finit par retrouver ses esprits quand il échoua à un examen qu'il aurait dû réussir les yeux fermés et se reconcentra sur ses études, restreignant les sorties et les relations passagères à ses temps libres.

Il fêtait la fin de la période d'examens et le début des vacances de février avec des amis sur un yacht lorsque l'Impulsion frappa l'Amérique. Ce fut un coup de tonnerre dans sa vie. Les familles de plusieurs de ses amis perdirent tout et des émeutes éclatèrent. Les Cale, eux, s'en sortirent sans perdre beaucoup de plumes, les effets du crash de 29 ayant imprimé un souvenir trop vivace dans l'esprit de Robert Cale pour mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier.

Au bout de quelques mois, la population commençait à mettre en doute les paroles du Président qui persistait à dire que la situation n'était que temporaire, d'autant que la plupart des pays étrangers qui avaient vu leurs dettes envers les Etats-Unis s'effacer préférèrent rester en retrait, de peur de la contagion et peut-être aussi parce qu'ils y voyaient l'occasion de détrôner l'autrefois toute puissante et arrogante Amérique qui faisait vivre le monde à son rythme depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

Les Américains n'avaient jamais aimé mener une politique interventionniste mais avaient fait contre fortune bonne cœur pour préserver leurs intérêts économiques et défendre la paix. A présent, ils réalisaient qu'ils avaient fait naître de nombreuses rancœurs et avaient trop longtemps froissé les susceptibilités des autres nations en imposant leurs valeurs et leur mode de vie sans s'en rendre compte. Dans leur arrogance et il faut bien le dire naïveté, ils n'avaient pas imaginé que sans leur poids économique, les autres nations ne se considéraient pas particulièrement redevables envers eux et les laisseraient à leurs prémisses.

Logan fut néanmoins en mesure de finir sa dernière année dans une atmosphère assez morose car un tiers des élèves avaient dû arrêter leurs études, mais fort heureusement les professeurs de Yale étaient encore suffisamment traditionnels pour garder les originaux des notes de leurs étudiants sur papier et ses résultats n'en pâtirent pas.

 

Après être sorti parmi les premiers de sa promotion, Logan retourna à Seattle et commença à travailler pour un modeste journal indépendant The Pacific Free Press et apprit beaucoup sous la tutelle du journaliste vétéran Nathan Herrero. Depuis l'Impulsion, la liberté de la presse semblait plus importante et plus ardue que jamais. Avant celle-ci, Seattle était une ville à la fois dynamique, sophistiquée et chaleureuse, mais à présent la corruption était partout et comme beaucoup de métropoles, elle semblait sur la voie de devenir un petit état militariste.

Trois ans après l'Impulsion, Logan Cale créa le Veilleur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai basé une partie de mes informations concernant Logan sur la série : la fortune de sa famille, ses relations tendues avec son oncle Jonas et sa femme Margo, l'épisode du médaillon, ses fiançailles avec Daphne que celle-ci rompt sans explications, ses débuts de journaliste avec Nathan Herrero comme mentor, etc, et d'autres du livre de référence The Eyes Only Dossier dont je me suis également servi pour le chapitre 2, notamment la liste des codes des clones envoyés en Section Psy. Les informations sur l'histoire de Seattle viennent de Wikipedia et un peu des impressions qu'on fait naître en moi des séries comme Grey's Anatomy.
> 
> Pour le reste, j'ai brodé d'après ce que je pensais que pouvait avoir été l'enfance et l'éducation de Logan vu sa personnalité dans la série. Je pensais faire de son père un homme d'affaires comme son oncle, mais j'ai préféré en faire un procureur avec un sens aigu de la justice et une grande intégrité qui a transmis des valeurs fortes à son fils. Sa mère lui a inculqué la générosité tandis que son grand-père lui a montré l'importance d'avoir un réseau de connaissances.
> 
> D'après la série, les Etats-Unis ont été les seuls touchés par l'Impulsion et j'ai essayé de donner quelques raisons plausibles au fait que les autres grandes puissances ne semblent pas les avoir aidés. Cela ne traduit pas forcément mon opinion sur ce pays.


	5. Chapitre 3 : Le Protocole XXY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les "doubles" des évadés ont terminé leur évaluation par la Section Psy, mais Renfro a toujours des doutes sur leur loyauté et décide de les utiliser pour une expérience.

_9 janvier 2011_

Elizabeth Renfro contempla d'un air dubitatif le rapport de Lydecker sur les doubles des X5 qui s'étaient échappés peu avant l'Impulsion. D'après le Colonel et la Section Psy, les treize X5 étaient aptes à reprendre l'entraînement, mais elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue personnellement. Après tout, les évadés avaient été les chouchous de Lydecker et ses éminents collègues de la Section Psy avaient montré leur incompétence en poussant 001 trop loin et en ne réussissant pas à prévenir son suicide.

Non, elle ne pensait pas que les X5R, comme on les surnommait dans la paperasserie interne de Manticore, étaient totalement fiables et elle était réticente à poursuivre leur formation de soldats, d'autant plus que Lydecker suggérait de les former pour les Opérations Spéciales. Néanmoins, chacun d'entre eux valait des millions en recherche et développement et il serait ridicule d'ordonner leur termination à cause d'un léger sentiment de malaise...

Elle referma le dossier X5R avec un soupir et se demandait si elle devait ou non les renvoyer à l'entraînement quand son regard se posa sur l'un des dossiers qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Elle se souvint alors que Stalinsky la tannait depuis des mois pour qu'elle lui octroie des cobayes pour la phase expérimentation humaine de son Protocole XXY et était particulièrement virulente sur le fait qu'elle voulait des X5 en raison de leur âge et du maigre risque de rejet. C'était un projet intéressant et surtout potentiellement lucratif, qui leur ferait reculer une nouvelle frontière de la génétique mais la Directrice avait jusque là refusé de valider les demandes de Stalinsky car son protocole n'avait pas d'applications militaires et qu'elle-même se ferait taper sur les doigts si elle sacrifiait des X5 sains pour une telle expérience.

Les X5R étaient en parfaite santé physique, mais ils ne faisaient pas partie d'une unité active et ils n'étaient plus à la charge de la Section Psy. C'était parfait ! Les X5R seraient hors jeu le temps qu'elle décide si elle voulait les renvoyer au service actif et leurs réactions au protocole permettraient d'évaluer leur niveau de loyauté, Stalinsky la laisserait tranquille et elle pourrait peut-être obtenir plus de subventions. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, deux des « mécènes » de Manticore, Watson et Cale, avaient semblés intéressé par le potentiel du Protocole XXY lors de la dernière réunion du conseil d'administration, Watson à cause de son fils et Cale d'un de ses petits-fils.

 

Le Docteur Anastasia Stalinsky regarda d'un air froid et professionnel les treize transgéniques réunis dans la pièce. Vraiment cette évasion d'une unité de X5 était un cadeau des dieux de la science. Du moins pour elle. Médecin surdiplomé spécialisé en obstétrique et pédiatrie ainsi qu'en génétique, Stalinsky s'ennuyait ferme à Manticore depuis que les X5 avaient atteints leurs cinq ans. En effet, son travail avait été passionnant et stimulant intellectuellement tant qu'ils n'avaient pas stabilisé le codage génétique des unités X pour mêler l'ADN de plusieurs humains et d'animaux divers, avec des résultats parfois étonnants. Quel idée d'ajouter de l'ADN de poisson à certains sujets, vraiment ! Ils savaient parfaitement nager d'accord mais ils étaient incapables de communiquer et de vivre hors de l'eau et il avait fallu développer une interface de traduction et un dispositif pour leur permettre de respirer à l'air libre. Et franchement, elle ne serait guère étonnée si le fait d'avoir inclus de l'ADN de félin dans le cocktail génétique de nombreux X5 ne leur retombait pas sur le nez quand les filles atteindraient la puberté. Elle avait envoyé un mémo à Renfro à ce sujet mais la directrice n'avait pas jugé ses craintes pertinentes. _Foutus bureaucrates._

Au cours des années suivantes, elle avait également trouvé un certain intérêt dans l'endoctrinement des X5, après tout elle était également intéressée par la psyché de l'enfant dans le cadre de ses recherches avant Manticore mais son intérêt s'était rapidement émoussé. La plupart des X5 étaient des drones sans personnalité et interchangeables et qu'on éliminait rapidement quand ils cédaient à la pression. S'ils avaient des faiblesses psychologiques, ils s'efforçaient de les cacher par peur d'être « retirés du service actif ». _Crétins de sergents instructeurs._ Il y avait bien le problème de la déficience en tryptophane mais c'était plus le domaine de Carrey et Stalinsky avait toujours préféré les sujets vivants ou dans un tube à essai à des corps à autopsier.

Elle avait collaborée avec l'équipe chargée de créer un utérus artificiel qui leur épargnait d'avoir recours à des mères porteuses, mais sa participation avait été minimale car cela sortait en grande partie de son champ d'expertise. Elle avait fait partie ensuite des scientifiques travaillant sur la prochaine fournée de soldats X qui étaient à présent en nurserie mais la plupart des X6 n'étaient que des clones légèrement modifiés des X5 et cela n'avait été guère été intéressant de travailler sur le projet. Contrairement aux mères porteuses, l'entretien des utérus artificiels requérait plus les compétences de techniciens que d'une gynécologue/pédiatre et elle avait plus supervisé le développement des fœtus et examinés les nouveau-nés qu'autre chose. En bref, Anastasia Stalinsky avait désespérément besoin d'un challenge et dans cette optique, elle avait commencé à travailler sur un projet personnel pour stimuler son intellect.

Cela faisait à présent des années qu'elle soumettait son projet à la direction et on lui avait seulement permis de développer la partie théorique et de faire des expériences sur des animaux. Stalinsky était satisfaite des progrès de son protocole et demandait depuis 2007 des sujets transgéniques pour l'expérimentation humaine mais la direction avait toujours refusé en arguant qu'ils n'avaient pas de soldats à « gaspiller » pour ses expériences marginales. Comme si tout le projet Manticore n'était pas lui-même marginal ! Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes sa dernière demande avait été acceptée : apparemment Renfro hésitait à considérer comme fiables les clones des évadés de 2009 malgré leur long séjour en Section Psi et avait décidé de les lui donner.

Stalinsky avait d'abord séparé les filles des garçons et les avaient soumise à des examens physiques et gynécologiques minutieux ainsi qu'à des tests sanguins avant de les renvoyer en Section Psi pour se concentrer sur les mâles et commencer le protocole. L'un des sujets aiguisa particulièrement son attention, X5-494, qui, contrairement à ses autres cobayes, n'était pas un clone mais le résultat d'une grossesse gémellaire imprévue. Elle fut exaspérée de découvrir qu'un tel sujet d'étude lui soit passé sous le nez et espéra qu'ils retrouveraient rapidement 493 afin de pouvoir vérifier certaines théories sur les jumeaux qui avaient été un autre de ses champs d'études avant d'être recrutée par Manticore.


End file.
